Take a Chance on Me
by Just Dyana
Summary: "Two miserable people meet at a wedding" AU. Kagome realizes that she has nothing left in common with her sister, Inuyasha lets go of the woman he thought was the love of his life. But they find something else in the process. Inukag, mention of NarKik, modern AU. Contains smut/a lemon.


"Two miserable persons meet at a marriage" AU (for a prompt)

Warning: This story contains smut/a lemon. Please be aware of this, and do not read if it makes you uncomfortable.

* * *

Take a Chance on Me

Sometimes, you can avoid things that you find deeply unpleasant, and sometimes, you just can't.

For example, Kagome had been able to avoid going back to her high school for the ten years reunion, because she _really_ did not want to see Hojo again, nor to hear her friends' gossip about her love life, or lack thereof. However, she hadn't been able to find an excuse good enough to avoid coming to her sister's wedding.

She had seriously considered breaking her leg, but she didn't like the idea of pain all that much, so here she was. Watching the ever-better-sister getting married to someone who was apparently a really successful lawyer in a huge lawyer.

He looked extremely shady if you asked Kagome, but had anyone asked her? No. No, she hadn't found out about her sister being in a relationship until she had received the invitation to the wedding, and even then, she was pretty sure it had mostly been to annoy her. But she knew their mother would have been so disappointed if she hadn't come, and Kagome couldn't find it in her to hurt her mom, who was already so sad her and Kikyo basically didn't talk anymore.

Kagome was sad too, to be honest.

She was sad because she didn't miss her sister. It had been too long, and there had been too much shit between them for her to regret even the good times. And that made her sad. To think that she had really, completely lost her sister, to a point where they weren't more than strangers.

She did feel some emotion stir in her during the ceremony though. Kikyo looked… Maybe not happy exactly, but _satisfied_ certainly. Her and her new husband would probably wreak havoc out there, and the thought amused her. Yeah, she could say a lot about Kikyo, but she _would_ take over the world. Apparently, that Naraku was the guy she had picked for that, and well, Kikyo was rarely wrong.

When she was, it took some absolutely epic proportions, but Kagome did hope that this would go right for her.

She had the nagging suspicion that tonight would be the last time she would see her sister, and well, this would be her goodbye gift.

Her sincerely wishing that everything would go for the best in Kikyo's life.

Something she seriously doubted Kikyo would ever do for her.

* * *

_Why the fuck did I come here? Oh, that's right. 'Cause I'm a moron._

There was something seriously masochistic about coming to the former love-of-your-life's wedding. Sure, she had invited him, but that was a very Kikyo thing to do. She probably hadn't thought he'd actually come, she just wanted to throw in his face that "I'm doing perfectly fine without you" and make him feel sorry for letting her go.

Like he didn't feel like that all the fucking time already. Like he didn't think about her every single day. Like he could forget she was the best thing, the only good thing that had ever happened to him, and apparently he'd been too much of a dickhead to manage to keep her.

Okay, that was all a bit delusional. Things hadn't been easy, and there had been a lot of crap on both sides. She really couldn't get over him being a half-demon — but then, here she was, marrying _that_ guy — and he couldn't behave normally around her. At least she hadn't cheated. Kikyo was a lot of things, a lot of choice words he had told her on that last day, but she certainly wasn't a cheater.

She was, however, a bitch, otherwise she clearly wouldn't have invited him to her fucking wedding with a guy who was so much more successful than him.

Another thing she'd constantly reproached him. What could he say? He didn't want the flashy lawsuits. Yeah, he was a half-demon, and people like him _needed_ help they couldn't afford more often than not. He wasn't sorry for picking a side; but he had never expected her to understand that. She worked only for some of the best companies out there, having easily climbed to the top.

And she had soon lost interest for the half-demon who only cared for those at the bottom of the social ladder.

He'd been out of her life and of the apartment they shared before he completely understood what was going on. Heart in pieces, pride shattered, only hoping he'd managed to hurt her half as much as she had.

Then he had received the letter.

Why had he come here, exactly? Had he seriously thought it was a smart thing to do? He certainly hadn't planned to stand up at the "speak now or forever hold your peace", hadn't even thought about it. He didn't… He didn't really regret the time when him and Kikyo were together. He regretted having _someone_, and there had been good moments between them. But it was definitely all over now, and he just felt hollow watching her smiling at her new husband.

Maybe he just wanted to prove her he wasn't affected. It would have worked better if he'd showed up with a date though. He could have asked Sango; she would probably have said yes just to help him, but he hadn't had the time this week.

His social life was a fucking mess.

The second the ceremony was over, he bolted out of his seat. Thank God. He was going to drop at the buffet after, grab something to drink and to eat — knowing Kikyo, it would be expensive and good and he couldn't remember the last time he'd had something other than ramen —, maybe say something petty to her, and then get the fuck out of here.

His plan was perfect.

Except for the smells. This was why he hated large gatherings, why he hated the city, why he hated the modern life, even if he hadn't known anything else. His sense of smell was extremely heightened due to him being a half-dog-demon, a capacity that was no doubt useful to his ancestors, but a fucking nightmare to him. Dudes clearly hadn't planned on all the pollution and all the perfumes and shit. Or maybe they had, but they'd been able to avoid it, which he couldn't.

Everyone here was wearing expensive perfumes, but that didn't make it much more bearable for his sensitive nose.

He resisted leaving immediately, and walked as calmly as he could to the food, trying to resist wrinkling his nose.

Apparently, today was Bad Decisions Day.

He was helping himself to some champagne when he caught some movement at the corner of his eye and spun around. _Kikyo_?

But no, it definitely wasn't her, though the young woman did vaguely look like her. She wore a cheap dress — although a _very nice one_, if you asked him — and though she was definitely wearing perfume, it also wasn't the expensive ones Kikyo usually had. He could smell through it, too, could tell that there was something really _nice_ underneath it.

Kinda made him want to know what it was like when she wasn't wearing anything el— Nope, no, his brain was _not_ going there right now.

The young woman looked up and gave him a somewhat tense smile that didn't surprise him. Most people didn't like interacting with half-demons. He'd probably made a lot of people uncomfortable just by showing up, and that was a really satisfying thought.

"Not the bride," she said with a nod. "Just the sister."

Oh. She'd thought he was mistaking… Wait, Kikyo had a _sister_? That felt like a blow to him. She had never mentioned it, barely ever talking about her family, and certainly never introducing him to them.

He nodded back at her. "The ex," he answered.

From the way the woman's eyes widened, his ex hadn't thought he was worth mentioning to them either. Which, you know, _awesome_. Just what he needed to feel even shittier. Had he had family left, they would definitely have heard about her. No, his shitty half-brother didn't count.

Then, her eyes scanned him with a little more attention, and he would have sworn there was a glimmer of appreciation in there before she quickly looked away. A bitter laugh escaped her lips.

"Guess I didn't know my sister that well. I'm Kagome, by the way."

He blinked, then gave her a hesitant grin. "Inuyasha."

She smiled and it softened her face, easing some tension off her. "You guys must still be friends, then?"

Maybe, if he had been a little more used to, you know, flirting and all that shit, Inuyasha would have noted the inquiry in her voice, or the way her body was swaying just a little more in his direction. But Inuyasha was fucking terrible at reading human behavior, unless he was in the court, in which case all of his senses were directed on making the enemy _bleed_. When he was in that situation though, his human part took control again. And humans were _bad_ with instincts.

So he scoffed and shook his head, looking at the woman who had just made her appearance, having changed from her white dress into a vibrant red trouser suit. "Nah, not exactly." He glanced at the woman standing next to him, wondering what exactly he could and couldn't to her sister. "Pretty sure she invited me just to fuck with me, and I fell for it."

Kagome chuckled softly. "Yeah. Pretty sure she invited me just because it would make our mom happy, and I just couldn't refuse."

"You aren't close?"

She let out a long sigh and shook her head. "We just… We have radical visions of life and, you know, all that stuff." She waved her hand dismissively. "We were never that close, but… I kinda regret that there's just _nothing_ here. It feels… It feels wrong." She shook her head like she was trying to wake herself up, and smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry, I…"

"No. I know what ya mean." He looked at his ex-lover across the crowd again, remembering how his heart would flutter whenever she smiled, how his skin would heat up when she touched him. "Nothing there either."

Kagome looked up at him, wondering how true it was, how true it could be. She had known Kikyo for a long time. People liked her, and not without reason. Kikyo was incredibly smart, and she had that… That _glow_ that just attracted people. They disagreed on pretty much everything, but even she could recognize that.

Well, apparently they agreed on one thing though, because that man — Inuyasha — was _really_ to her taste. His silver hair contracted nicely on the dark suit that most _definitely_ gave justice to his broad shoulders and his biceps, but it was the ears on top of his head that had gotten her attention first. Once she was over how cute they looked, she realized he had to be a half-demon, like some of her students in the specialized school where she taught. It probably explained partly why he looked that uncomfortable, though she could now assume that it also had to do with his relationship to her sister.

Then, there were his eyes. Golden and surprisingly warm despite his cold attitude. She was convinced they would tell her so much about him, if only she could read them. It definitely made her want to try.

And she couldn't believe she was finding herself to get a crush on _her sister's ex_ at _her wedding_. What was wrong with her? Had she done something really, really wrong in a previous life?

Then he turned back toward her a gave her a somewhat hesitant grin. He hadn't truly smiled so far, just vaguely lifting a corner of his lips in a poor imitation, but she actually liked the way it revealed his fangs. She noticed him examining her, swallowing harshly and glancing away briefly, his cheeks heating up a little.

"Er… Wanna go get a seat?"

She smiled, both at the question and at the hesitant note in his voice. The man oozed defiance, looking like he was ready to beat up pretty much anyone, but she wasn't surprised to find him different when he was showing even just a bit of vulnerability, as he was now, opening himself to get rejected, almost sounding like he expected it.

"Sure," she replied warmly.

Kikyo wouldn't blame her, would she? She was getting _married_, and if what he had said was true, then there was nothing left between them. Of course, she didn't know him yet. But Kagome liked to give people their chance.

Who knew, maybe she would realize that in a previous life, she had actually done something really, really right. And that Inuyasha was her reward for that.

Looking in his eyes right now, she definitely wanted to believe it.

* * *

Inuyasha wasn't too sure what was going on. Sure, there was the alcohol in his system, clouding his mind and senses at least a little, and Kagome was drinking as well, but he was pretty certain it wasn't _all_ that was happening. There was something else, in the way she tilted her head, in her smile, and in those beautiful, beautiful blue eyes of hers.

But there sure as hell was something in his behavior as well. In the growls that left his throat, which he knew was the expression of the most animalistic side of him and in the way he reached out to touch her. It was probably a bad idea, and at any other time, he would probably have stopped himself. He'd be back into his role as the lawyer. Distant, careful, and a complete asshole, according to most people.

Yet right now, his hand was running on her arm as he listened to her talking about her job. Apparently, she worked as a teacher in a somewhat specialized school that received demons, half-demons and humans, including humans with spiritual powers. He noticed, of course, the way her breath hitched and her pulse quickened as he touched her, and how her smell slowly shifted into arousal.

Everything about her was overwhelming. Her scent, obviously, becoming more and more clear to him underneath her perfume as the night went on, but also her voice that was surprisingly soothing to him, and the feeling of her skin under his fingers.

He grinned when she interrupted herself at a new movement of his claws that had oh so slowly made their way up her arms to reach her neck.

When her eyes plunged into his again he could clearly read the hunger, the _want_ in them. They soon moved from his eyes to his mouth, and his grin widened just a little.

"See something you like?" his voice came out as a low growl, probably betraying his own state more than he would have wanted to, but fuck, she didn't realize just how _enticing_ she smelled.

She smiled and nodded, biting her lower lip seductively, and he felt his heartbeat quicken. She was the only thing he'd been paying any attention to for a while now, but suddenly there was nothing else. Nothing but her and how much he wanted to get a taste of her.

She was the first one to lean in, wrapping his tie around her fingers to pull him closer, earning herself another growl from him; one that was a little more dangerous this time. She met his eyes again, briefly, and then, fucking finally, filled the gap between them, pressing her mouth against his.

He closed his eyes, immediately taking the opportunity to slide his tongue in her mouth, receiving a small whimper that he swallowed as her fingers traced his jawline to end in his hair, making him groan again as she pulled him a little closer. His own hand traitorously went for her waist, desperate to get her closer, to have her body against his, to—

She pulled away and he stared at her for a second, confused and a little worried — had she wanted this? Had he gone too far? — but the playful smile she shot him as she hastily stood up, grabbing his hand in hers and starting to walk away, forcing him to follow, reassured him.

If that hadn't done it, the heat he could feel practically radiating from her and the always more intense smell of arousal coming from her definitely would have.

They crossed the entire room and it was only midway that he realized where they were heading, making him understand what exactly was going to happen. His mind started to run wild then, getting an already rather _awake_ part of him to twitch to attention. He gritted his teeth, trying to focus on her and what they were going to do once they'd be inside this bathroom, which'd better be fucking free by the way, or else he wasn't sure what he'd do.

Probably try do drag her to his car.

Thankfully, said bathroom was free. He didn't bother looking around to check that no one saw them walking in there, because quite frankly, at the moment, he couldn't have cared less.

The second the door was closed and locked behind them, he was on her. He easily lifted her up on the sink, careful not to hurt her as his large, clawed hands grabbed her thighs, but from the way she shivered at the touch, she certainly didn't mind.

Almost immediately, she grabbed his hair while her other hand pulled on his tie again, pressing him against her again and letting a needy, pleading sound escape her mouth when he kissed her again. He smiled against her.

"Careful. Wouldn't want people to hear us."

She chuckled against his mouth while her hand quickly started unbuttoning his white shirt, her hands running on any bit of skin she could find and immediately setting it on fire.

"Oh, I'm not loud. The question is, are _you_?"

Fuck. If he'd thought he couldn't get any harder, he was clearly wrong.

"Is that a challenge?"

She bit her lip as she wrapped her legs around him, getting him close to her and then efficiently rolling her hips once, managing to get an inarticulate growl out of her.

"It's a _promise_," she whispered, pulling on his tie again to kiss him sensually, her tongue dancing with his and testing his fangs with curiosity.

He let out a growl as he pushed her dress higher, roaming his hands on her thighs, refusing to lose to her just yet, even if she was already driving him absolutely fucking crazy when she was barely trying.

His mouth left hers for her neck where he planted a few biting kisses, resisting the urge to suck on the skin and leave his mark there. They were still at her sister's — his ex — wedding. She probably wouldn't appreciate it. Not to mention, they'd just met, and even if he already felt fucking territorial, maybe she just wanted sex and to be done with it, though he found the thought to be highly unpleasant.

She certainly seemed to like the way his fangs grazed against their skin, if the movement of her hips was anything to go by, and it made him want to please her even more, to get to fucking move against him again. She was right though. Apart from the discreet moans that escaped her, she wasn't particularly loud. Made him appreciate the sounds he managed to get out of her even more.

Grabbing his hair, she pushed him towards her mouth again, kissing him slower as her hands travelled on his body, tracing his muscles at a devilish pace, making him burn and yearn for more. Finally, her hand plunged in his pants, making him groan loudly as she stroked his length deliberately slowly.

"Holy shit, Kagome," he breathed against her mouth. He didn't what to ask for. _Her_, right now, or for her to just fucking not stop, because he didn't know how he'd take it if she did.

She gasped as he pressed himself into her a little more.

"Shit," she mumbled, and he had a feeling she didn't swear that often. Another time, she would love to take her sweet time teasing him — or to have him tease her. Would love to explore his body and that _delicious_ chest of his with her mouth, would love to have him and those claws and fangs on every inch of her skin. But right now she _wanted_ him.

Moving herself away briefly, she tried to wriggle herself out of her knickers, feeling grateful when he helped her, pulling her up with only one hand and carefully sliding them down her legs instead of merely tearing them into pieces.

He swallowed once they were out of the way. "Are you clean?" she asked him then. She knew demons and half-demons supposedly couldn't spread illnesses and she was on the pill, but hey, better safe than sorry.

He nodded once. "Are ya…"

"I'm good, Inuyasha. I want you. _Now_."

He smirked at her once more. "Your wish is my command."

And then he entered her, slowly, giving her time to adjust despite how much he just wanted to be inside her right fucking now. She hummed quietly in approval, closing her eyes and throwing her head back, and the vision of her complete abandon just turned him on even more, which he hadn't thought was even _possible_ at this point.

She was wet and warm, so _ready_, feeling so fucking _good_ around him.

"Fucking hell," he groaned, burying his head in his neck. "You're… This… _Shit_, Kagome." She laughed again, softly, wrapping one arm around him and pushing against the sink so she'd be able to move. As soon as she did, he came undone, his instincts probably the only thing that made him move in rhythm with her. Not that a bathroom was the perfect place for that kind of activity, but he wanted to make sure she got something out of this, that he made her feel as good as she was right now.

With a grunt, he pushed himself against her closer and she let out a slightly louder moan, which made him grin as he secured his grip on her ass, letting her ride him and control the situation mostly. He groaned again at a particular angle, and Kagome smiled, kissing him briefly before throwing her head back again, keeping her hips moving.

His eyes went to the mirror behind them, and it was the sight that made him almost lose it instantly. Her back moving, her messy hair, her red dress lifted up and having fallen from one shoulder, the mark he'd apparently left there despite trying not to… She was fucking beautiful. His. Even if it was just for now.

"Kagome, 'm going to…"

"J-just a sec!"

Her voice was higher than before, breathier too, and he guessed that he was still affecting her quite a bit, even if she didn't express it with her voice.

Finally, her body arched against him in silent release, her eyes closed shut. He pulled out, releasing mostly in the sink — would have been pretty troublesome for her to clean up in here — but then froze as she kept holding him. He wrapped his own arms loosely around her waist, making sure she could get away if she wanted to, and nuzzled his head into her hair, breathing her in, enjoying the mix of their smells more than he remembered ever doing before.

She took in a long, ragged breath, and left a soft kiss on his neck before pushing him away hesitantly, even if her hand didn't let go of his shirt. She slid down from the sink with a grimace and stood on wobbly legs.

"You're okay?" he asked, frowning.

She nodded, her cheeks bright red as she seemed to avoid looking at him. She clumsily pulled her knickers back up and then proceeded to button his shirt up again.

He stared at her, expecting something — _anything_ — telling him what to think and what to expect. Rejection, if it had to be, but anything other than silence and her acting like… Like she cared.

Finally, when she arrived at his tie, that had been considerably loosened by their… activities, she arranged it easily, her eyes finally meeting his. She opened her mouth, clearly hesitant, and he found himself leaning in, kissing her again. She sighed softly, like she'd been waiting exactly for that, and she fisted his shirt, refusing to let go of him.

The kiss was slow, sensual, and the noise echoed in the bathroom, but it did feel like a spell had been broken, and soon Inuyasha was just well too aware of where they were.

"I… I should go first," Kagome whispered, and he nodded, wondering what he'd been thinking exactly. That she'd— "But… I can, erm, meet you outside? And we can, er… Go…"

He stared at her in disbelief as she rambled, acting all shy again despite what they'd just done here.

"My place," he offered, his voice raspy as his mind started travelling once more and _dammit_, not _now_. "I'll follow after you."

She nodded quickly and stepped out, giving him another smile that was just so full of joy that it made him feel all dizzy and shit.

He didn't particularly believe in love at first sight, but it would have been just stupid of him to deny that there was _something_ there. Something that made him wait in here just thinking about what had just happened, and, though as always, he tried to keep himself from hoping too much, about what was to come.

He was ready to go get her, take her home, and spend at least one wonderful night with her when he walked out of the bathroom.

Not to find her standing there.

Talking to Kikyo.

He tensed immediately, and when Kikyo's eyes fell on him and widened just a little, he realized that they'd just been caught, by literally the worst person imaginable.

_Shit_.

"Really?" Kikyo simply asked, raising an eyebrow. "At _my_ _wedding_?"

Kagome turned around and shot a desperate look at Inuyasha, clearing her throat hesitantly. "Well…"

She didn't know what to say. Even if Kikyo was completely over him, which she could only assume she was, she had never taken too kindly to people taking away what was hers — and she tended to think that if something had been hers, it should stay that way.

Before she could find a response, Kikyo shook her head and rolled her eyes. She probably knew just as well as Kagome that they wouldn't see each other again. And yeah, it was a bit sad, because they were sisters, because there probably should have been something between them, but it was long gone.

"Have a nice life, Kagome," she simply said curtly, with maybe just a bit of disdain in her voice.

"You too, Kikyo," Kagome murmured with a sadder tone. Kikyo nodded, and walked away, her high heels clicking on the ground.

Inuyasha walked to her, his arm hesitantly sliding around her waist, unsure of what their boundaries were at the moment.

"You okay?" he asked, his voice low.

Kagome sighed, but nodded. She was fine, even if she probably shouldn't have been. She smiled at him. Yes, she was pretty sure she was right for taking a chance with him. "Let's get out of here."

It was his turn to take a chance and her, and he had no intention to waste it. So he tightened his grip around her, as if to reassure himself, to check that she was really there, and he did as she had told him.

He took her away.

For the night, and hopefully, for much, much longer than that.

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed this! It's been some time since I last wrote smut but I am not unhappy with this. I hesitated for Kikyo's marriage between Naraku, Suikotsu and Sesshomaru, but settled for Naraku because I like the idea of them as a power couple (though to be honest, I also think Kikyo deserves better than Naraku). Don't hesitate to let me know what you thought about this!_

_Dya._


End file.
